The present invention relates to a rotor and a motor.
In the prior art, a rotor having a so-called Lundell type structure that is magnetized by a permanent magnet is known as a rotor used for a motor (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-118801). The rotor includes first and second rotor cores, which are combined with each other, and a disk magnet (field magnet), which is arranged between the rotor cores. The first and second rotor cores each include claw-poles in the circumferential direction. The disk magnet functions so that the claw-poles that are adjacent to each other in the circumferential direction are different magnetic poles.
The rotor of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-118801 includes an auxiliary magnet (back surface magnet) that is arranged on the back surface of each claw-pole and an auxiliary magnet (claw-pole) that is located between claw-poles in the circumferential direction. In the rotor, all of the magnets, including the auxiliary magnets and the disk magnet, are integrally molded in advance so that the number of components can be kept low.
In the above motor, the magnets are all integrated so that the number of components can be kept low. However, in a magnet that is integrally molded in advance, it is difficult to adjust the magnetic flux in each portion.